Aquarius set
This set attempts to tell the story of marine colonization from its simple beginnings to the creation of an Earth Terminus colony and features themes of the sea and the unusual lifestyles there past, present, to future. *Bendix 2: "The Tomorrow People" - Raymond Scott -Manhattan Research, Inc. (disc 2) - 1:03 *Hiro's Bellstone/Wewak Parish Church Bells/Himene Bora Bora - David Fanshawe - Musical Mariner/Pacific Journey - 2:18 *Fullriggern (The fullrigged ship) - Hege Rimestad - White Arrow - 1:37 *Femboringen (The new-rigged ship) - Hege Rimestad - White Arrow - 2:42 *Navigator (Part 1) - Jose Padilla -Navigator - 6:55 *Como pod' a groriosa - Chanticleer - Sound in Spirit - 9:17 *Workin' On The Cloud - Dolce Triade - Last Exile OST - 2:28 *Surfin - William Orbit - Hello Waveforms - 4:52 *PVC IV - Blue Man Group - Audio - 4:23 *Gyngehestens dans (Rocking horse's dance) - Hege Rimestad - White Arrow - 3:06 *A Morning In Norkia - Dolce Triade - Last Exile OST - 2:41 *Magic Dulcimer - FreePlay Music - World Mix Vol 4 - 2:15 *David Poore / Celebration - Various Artists - Africa - Music from the acclaimed TV series - 1:59 *Since I Left You (Cornelius remix) - The Avalanches - At Last Alone - 5:37 *Water From a Vine Leaf - William Orbit - 7:02 *Four Days In September - Bill's Dead - Stewart Copeland - from RUMBLE FISH to GRIDLOCK'D - 1:30 *Eagle Flies - Stewart Copeland - The Leopard Son - 2:11 *What A Holiday! - Ivan Smirnov - At The Other End Of The World - 2:13 *Köyrinkulma - JPP - String Tease - 3:01 *Swing Lite - Alright - Luke Vibert & BJ Cole - Stop the Panic - 3:31 *Caribe Atómico - Los Aterciopelados - Lo Esencial - 4:17 *Greek Song - Rufus Wainwright - Poses - 3:56 *The Wagi Brothers Bamboo Band/Rymoka String Band - David Fanshawe - Musical Mariner/Pacific Journey - 4:48 *Fly Hawaii - Luke Vibert & BJ Cole - Stop the Panic - 4:53 *Hey Jude - Assagai - 3:50 *Reckless Nights On Board An Ocean Liner - Raymond Scott - The Chesterfield Arrangments 1937-38 - 3:23 *Luz Azul - Los Aterciopelados Lo Esencial - 4:10 *Fish - Mr. Scruff - Funkungfusion (Disc 2) - 4:11 *slinky hula - luke vibert and bj cole - the big chill - enchanted 01 - 5:10 *Myrullmorgen (Rolling mist) - Hege Rimestad - White Arrow - 1:44 *Tintinnabulum - Adiemus - Songs of Sanctuary - 11:01 *Teremtés (Creation) - Márta Sebestyén - Best of Márta Sebestyén - 4:07 *Wide Sargasso Sea - Third Night - Stewart Copeland - from RUMBLE FISH to GRIDLOCK'D - 1:17 *David Poore / Tabu Wote Changu Kuenda Sasa (All My Troubles Are Behind Me) - Various Artists - Africa - Music from the acclaimed TV series - 1:20 *Di Nagara Deungeun - Sabah Habas Mustapha & The Jugala All Stars - So La Li - 5:55 *The Forest-Toumany Kouyate - Cirque Du Soleil - Journey Of Man - 3:41 *Freeworm's Fish Orchestra - Freeworm - Vegetation=Fuel - 4:34 *Pomme Fritz (meat 'n veg) - The Orb - Pomme Fritz - 9:01 *Cub Explores - Stewart Copeland - The Leopard Son - 2:17 *Changing Skies - Stewart Copeland - The Leopard Son - 1:40 *At the Pyramids - Dissidenten - Life at the Pyramids - 4:38 *Kayama - Adiemus - Songs of Sanctuary - 7:56 *David Poore / Yeru Returns - Various Artists - Africa - Music from the acclaimed TV series - 1:42 *Rapa Nui - Totora Ponds - Stewart Copeland - from RUMBLE FISH to GRIDLOCK'D - 4:52 *Sea Lion Woman - Christine and Katherine Shipp - The General's Daughter - 5:21 *David Poore / Spiritus Sanctus - Various Artists - Africa - Music from the acclaimed TV series - 1:17 *Geoffery Oryema / Makambo - Various Artists - Africa - Music from the acclaimed TV series - 5:02 *Exodus From The Underground Fortress - Geinoh Yamashirogumi - AKIRA - Original Sound Track - 3:18 *Skinfakse (Delivering the light) - Hege Rimestad - White Arrow - 3:58 *Tipsy - Ivan Smirnov - At The Other End Of The World - 6:00 *Dark Ships - Stewart Copeland - The Equalizer & Other Cliff Hangers - 5:35 *In Caelum Fero - Adiemus - Songs of Sanctuary - 7:46 *Cinecitta - Steve Stevens - Step Into Liquid - 4:54 *Electric Counterpoint - 1. Fast - Steve Reich - Reich - Different Trains (Kronos Quartet) - Electric Counterpoint (Pat Metheny) - 6:51 *Electric Counterpoint - 2. Slow - Steve Reich - Reich - Different Trains (Kronos Quartet) - Electric Counterpoint (Pat Metheny) - 3:21 *Electric Counterpoint - 3. Fast - Steve Reich - Reich - Different Trains (Kronos Quartet) - Electric Counterpoint (Pat Metheny) - 4:30 *Teotihuacan - David Byrne - The Forest - 2:37 *Terminus - The Orb - Cydonia - 11:16 *Sea Green - William Orbit - Hello Waveforms - 6:23 *Gold, Silver Or Love - Márta Sebestyén - Best of Márta Sebestyén - 6:31 *Glassier & Glassier - Richard Gibbs - Step Into Liquid - 2:49 *Reverie Hill - 平沢進 Susumu Hirasawa- Paranoia Agent Original Soundtrack - 4:24 Category:Music Category:Aquarius